


Trick or Treating Troubles

by panicking_at_an_all_time_romance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance/pseuds/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel convinces you to go trick or treating with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treating Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> My wattpad is cas_destiel_   
> My tumblr is dean1winchester1dreams1of1pie
> 
> If you want a fic you can request one because I pretty much have no ideas. Sometimes what I write will seem short but it's because they're mostly meant for wattpad and tumblr so sorry o.o also, did I already tell people this?

You listened to the crunch of the leaves under your feet as you got back from the store. Candy prices were outrageous this time of year. It was stupid that you and Gabriel were going trick or treating, you were way too old.

You laughed slightly when you got to your house. Gabriel had apparently gone a little decoration happy.

You walked inside and emptied the candy into the bowl. "Gabriel!!!"you called out as you set your keys down and took off your shoes. The trickster came running in grinning.

"LOOK WHAT I GOT US" he was dressed as batman, you looked at the small outfit he had in his hands.

"Gabriel tell me that is not a sexy bat girl costume" you crossed your arms and Gabriel smiled wide and snapped his fingers. You looked down at the costume, it left little to the imagination.

"I can't answer the door for kids in this!" You pulled the Cape around your body and looked at the floor. Gabriel wrapped his arms around you and smiled.

"You won't have to, we're going trick or treating and then to a party, remember?" he kissed your cheek and you pulled away. I'm not going" you walked to your room quietly trying to ignore the hurt on your boyfriends face.

You took off the Cape and started working on the boots. Gabriel walked in with his hands in his pockets.

"So when did you decide this cupcake" he asked quietly. Pretty out of character for the crazy man. You shrugged and tried to take off the tunic. He snapped his fingers and you were in pajamas.

"Please tell me?" He gave a half-hearted smile and leaned against the wall. You shook your head and put your hair up in a ponytail.

"Is it because I embarrass you?" He said so quietly you hadn't thought you'd heard him right.

"Gabriel," you started. "You could never embarrass me. You're the love of my life. It's just, I'm too old for trick or treating!! Everyone would look at me and think I was dumb and make fun of me! That's not what I call a good time!" You flopped on your bed and crossed your arms.

Gabriel laid next to you and wrapped his arms around you. You giggled when he put his cape over you.

"You are never to old to go trick or treating, and you DEFINITELY shouldn't worry about what people think of you. You're funny, gorgeous and witty. I don't think some punk teenagers who wear too much eye makeup matter."

"But Gabriel" you whispered. He kissed you softly "honey I am quiet a few millennia, trust me when i say, You are NEVER to old to trick or treat"

You smirked "alright old man. But I'm not wearing that costume" Gabriel snapped his fingers and you were dressed in an original Wonder Woman costume. You laughed and smiled.

"It's perfect Gabe, thank you" he snapped his fingers again and was in a superman costume.

"Let's go get some candy"


End file.
